


The only thing on my mind is you

by kawaiiikittycat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiikittycat/pseuds/kawaiiikittycat
Summary: Catra has no idea what she is doing in her life and is in need of a roommate. Enter adora. What could possibly go right between these two disaster lesbians?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	The only thing on my mind is you

Unsustainable. That was the only word that came to Catra’s mind as her heterochromatic eyes saw her bank balance waver dangerously close to zero, it was that time to pay this month's rent. Her lips pursed in disapproval and her ears twitched as she ran her hands through her unkept mane. She hated to admit it; that she couldn’t manage to afford rent on a modest two bedroom apartment. The kitchen was dated, the heating temperamental at best, the stiff carpet harder than any of her criminology subjects and the rooms more confining than a hug from Scorpia. Despite the almost criminal lack of decoration apart from ikea furniture, her guitar and a drawing of a T-rex pinned to the fridge Catra had done when she was five; the cat-girl adored her apartment. It was a five minute walk to Brightmoon University, the most pompous and over rated educational institution in all of Etheria. 

The tanned, slim, black ripped jean and leather jacket wearing, septum pierced cat-girl was far from the archetypal soy latte drinking, trust fund reliant Brightmoon student; of which she had met too many times before with her job as barista on campus. All of whom seemed to be surprised that ‘one such as herself’ was a fellow student at the university. Her temper regularly got the better of her as these wannabe hipsters would complain their coffee was too hot and too cold, or too sweet and too bitter simultaneously. Her manager and friend Scorpia, who somehow managed to make the best espresso Catra had ever tasted with claws, more than once she’s had to step in to stop Catra from drop-kicking those privileged preppy assholes.

Living on campus during her first semester had also proven to be the greatest mistake of her life. There were too many RA’s who pushed Catra to attend a copious amount of orientation events in a futile effort to get the reserved cat-girl to “open up” and make new friends. Too many opulent first years whose peak university life seemed to be getting wasted and blasting Mr Brightside on their overpriced bluetooth speakers at 4am, on a mission to disrupt Catra’s feeble attempts to maintain a functioning sleep schedule; and most importantly, too many obnoxious blonde straight girls who felt the need to remind Catra at every fleeting interaction how okay they were with her being gay.  
Her overpriced, derelict apartment was by no means perfect. But it didn’t have to be. It was hers and hers only. She could subsist purely on instant ramen without people questioning how she was still alive, despite glaring nutritional deficiencies. She could bawl her eyes out to compilations of kittens fumbling around when she was on her period without looking weak. She could step out of the shower without having to wonder if some girl had wandered into the communal bathroom and would clutch their towel nervously if Catra so much as dared to glance in their general direction. The much-needed respite allowed Catra to focus on her studies in the second half of her first year, or at least she wished it had. Her plan to find her passion in the first year of her arts degree was failing miserably. She unwillingly picked criminology as her major at the behest of pesky course counsellors who wanted to make sure she was getting the most out of such a “prestigious educational institution”. Crime should have been interesting, but Catra had discovered firsthand just how boring studying it could be. However, she could always hold onto the freedom of living by herself. She had never relied on people and felt an immense sense of pride at her independence.

Yet, despite how much Catra valued her freedom she found herself sitting in front of her poor excuse for a dining table at 2am, tail swishing in dignified annoyance, laptop open, her third cup of coffee almost finished by her side as she began typing on the internets online shopping and job hunting app, ‘Slapface Marketplace’.

**Room available, Roommate wanted.  
Must be LGBT friendly and not a bitch. 5 minute walk from Brightmoon Uni. Liveable interior. Bills and rent is split, paid monthly. DM me if interested. **

Catra had purposefully made the ad as blunt and offensive as possible to filter out roommates who wouldn’t cope with her crass and antagonistic humor. While secretly wishing that it would result in zero interest and no one would reply, that way she could retain rule over her small dominion. It was a week before the new year started anyway, there wouldn’t be anyone dumb enough to not have accommodation organised yet. She placed her phone down, getting up to place her empty mug in the sink piled high with an assortment unwashed dishes and tupperware containers.  
Her wish was not answered when her phone pinged. Catra’s ear perked up as she gingerly walked over to her phone. A message from a girl with no profile picture displayed across her screen. Who would be looking for accommodation at 2am the week before the new year starts? Catra wondered, staring at her phone for a couple minutes before unlocking it to see who had replied.

**2:05 am Adora Grayskull: Hey, I saw your ad on Slapface Marketplace. Is the room still available?**

Catra scoffs, finding a toothy smirk fall across her face at the earnest naivety of her potential roommate.

**2:08 am Catra MeowMeow: I just put it up, what do you think?**

**2:08 am Adora Grayskull: Um, yes?**

**2:10 am Catra MeowMeow: No shit sherlock**

**2:10 am Adora Grayskull: Anyway, my name is Adora. Well I guess you could already read that. I am a first year attending Brightmoon University. I am very friendly and tidy and am an LGBTQIA+ ally.**

**2:12 am Catra MeowMeow: Will you pay rent on time?**

**2:12 am Adora Grayskull: Yes of course I would.**

Catra finds her smile grow wider, her canines glint off the dim yellow light, eager to tease the ever loving shit out of this poor innocent girl. More dots appear on Catra’s screen but they are abruptly cut off by Catra’s response.

2:12 am Catra MeowMeow: See you first day of sem roomie ;) ****

**\---------------------------------------------------**

The week rolled around faster than Catra had expected. Binging Killing Eve into the late hours of every night had done little to fix her non-existent sleep schedule. But it had all been worth it to bask in the glory of Jodie Comer. She could take Catra out anytime, either on a date or with a knife. Despite the ironic new life the aforementioned assassin had given Catra she did not manage to rise out of bed until noon. The sunlight never once entered the den Catra called a room - drapes were always shut as to be inoffensive to her sensitive eyes. Luckily, she had no morning classes today or else she had no hope of making it in time, that is assuming she would even go.  
She gingerly rolled over to the side of her messy single bed, sheets strewn across the mattress, small pieces of fur caught up in them. A stray beam of sunlight peered through her only window as Catra reached out to open her blinds, illuminating a messy room, articles of clothing littered across the floor in which a carpet once used to exist. Band posters adorned the walls of her small room, twinkling fairy lights along with a lesbian pride flag above her bed and a small cupboard in the corner next to her equally small desk. She reached her right arm over to pick her phone, she squinted as the harsh blue light hit her eyes. The screen displayed a plethora of missed messages from her new overzealous roommate of which Catra visibly cringed over the immense amount of ‘sorrys’ and ‘are you awake’s’. She had left the door unlocked, anyone could figure it out.  
Unfortunately, her new roommate was either too cautious or too polite to just try the door like any normal person would. Catra raised herself out of bed, with a stifled yawn, bringing her arms well above her flattened ears reaching up the shallow ceiling, arching her back as her tail stretched outwards from her lean slender frame. She trudged to the kitchen in her oversized band t-shirt she used as pajamas and made her first of many coffee’s for the day. Black, no sugar. The barista couldn’t care for any stupid lattes or piccolos, caffeine was all she needed. She made herself a light nutritious breakfast of instant ramen, pacing around the cramped kitchen until she noticed a stray bright yellow post-it note pinned to the fridge beside her crude childhood drawing. 

_Hey, sorry I missed you this morning. I have unpacked all my stuff and look forward to seeing you tonight.  
-Your new roomie Adora_  
_P.S The drawing is almost as cute as your last name ;)_

Catra ripped the note with frighteningly neat handwriting away from the fridge with lightning speed; peeved that her roommate had seen her rough drawn t-rex, yet a deep crimson flushed her checks as her gaze turned downwards. The harsh juxtaposition did little to wake Catra up from her binge induced psychosis until she reread the last line of the note. Her last name wasn’t cute, it was overwhelmingly average, Mendoza, no name was more unremarkable. After downing her coffee and two more Catra shuffled back into her room donning her trademark black ripped jeans, a tight fitting black self cropped band t-shirt that was cut as crooked as Catra and her favourite black leather jacket. She grabbed her favourite pair of custom made black earphones, keys, backpack filled with workbooks she would never fill out and walked out the door, ready for another day of monotony. She glanced down at her phone rereading her messages, her lips pursed and nose scrunched up in distaste as she noticed the glaring omission of her profile last name on the app. 

“Entrapta...” She uttered under her breath. 

She vowed to kill that pesky computer scientist during her shift as she stormed off angrily towards campus. 

**\-------------------------------**

A harsh ding flooded Catra’s ears as the almost humorously small bell next to the register was rung by a frantic Scorpia. 

“Two Lattes Wildcat!” 

The setting sun peeked over the top over the top of barista station, almost blinding Catra as she diligently fulfilled the odders with the utmost professionalism one would not expect from the crass catgirl. Catra took pride in her job, especially when she was working alongside Scorpia and Entrapta.  
Scorpia had come up with an alternative name for the ‘Star Siblings Cafe’ whilst the three of them were working the same shift. It would only be right to address it as the ‘Super Pal Trio Coffee Club', being the manager, Scorpia felt she had to liven the quaint campus cafe up a bit. It was like any other afternoon at the trendy cafe, busy from all the students grabbing their afternoon caffeine fix. Catra really hated serving customers, or anyone for that matter - she wasn’t one for taking orders. 

“- and don’t make it too hot.” 

Except for her shifts at work.  
Star Siblings Cafe was renowned for making Brightmoon University's best tasting coffee on campus, no one knew why it only occurred on every Tuesday and Thursday. But Scorpia knew whenever the Super Pal Trio was together Catra took a little extra pride in her work, as much as Catra would never admit to it. 

“Order’s up Scorpia, two Lattes – cold as my dead heart” Catra said, rolling her discoloured eyes, punching as much teasing sarcasm as she could into her words. 

Scorpia and Catra made for a dynamic duo. Catra’s blatant nihilism and Scorpia’s overflowing optimism, create a fierce back and forth banter that frequently resulted in a smirk permanently placed across Catra’s normally sour face. It was always a good laugh observing Scopria’s dexterous handling of each order, cups delicately pinched between both of her pincers, she daren’t drop anyone’s orders or she’d cry and feel bad then give out a coffee on the house. Catra always let out a raspy chuckle, amused from her station behind the coffee machine. 

Despite Catra’s earlier rage at one purple haired technology guru, her shift was actually progressing pretty well. Catra swayed to the mellow acoustic guitar ambience that filled the air, tapping her feet to the beat as she continued making latte after latte. No complicated orders to mess up her rhythm and take her out of her complacent lull.  
That was until a group that could only be described as the physical embodiment of preppy energy walked into the quiet cafe. A lean boy with an arrow crop top was accompanied by a shorter girl, a smile planted across her small face topped with pink and purple dyed that Catra swear had literal glitter in it. They confidently paced to the counter and the barista could already tell their orders were going to be an absolute handful. She would have started to prepare herself mentally but Catra’s full attention was instead completely focused on the tall blonde girl flanking the two difficult customers. The girl stood straight but the barista noticed her ocean blue glance around nervously, clearly slightly uncomfortable in her surroundings but trying very hard not to show it. She wore a pair of plain white sneakers, high waisted light blue denim jeans and a red striped t-shirt tucked in at the front. Her light golden hair was tied in a high ponytail, a bizarre poof above her slightly larger than average forehead. Although her outfit was utterly unremarkable, Catra could clearly see that the girl was extremely buff with a dashing chiselled jawline as she regally approached the counter with her friends. The cat-girl could not drag her mismatched eyes away from her, glancing at the woman’s defined biceps and feeling her tail unwillingly rap around her thigh. 

“Hey Wildcat?... Helllooo, Earth to Catra…” 

Catra felt a large claw tap her on the shoulder and snapped out of her enraptured gaze to see Scorpia standing beside her. 

“-Huh what…. sorry” she muttered, still slightly dazed. 

“Did you hear me, one soy latte, a cappuccino with an inch less of foam and a peppermint tea for one Bow, Glimmer and Adora”, Scorpia said with a concerned expression on her face before glancing to mimic Catra’s view of the group; a knowing smile slowly creeping across her face, 

“Ohh already have a crush on this year's princesses I see” . 

“What…. no, I don’t have a crush! Especially not on a princess” retorted the vexed cat-girl, a crimson blush permeating across her cheeks. 

“Sure Wildcat, sure” countered Scorpia as she backed away slowly, claws up in a surrendering position as to not further anger the provoked feline. 

Catra’s ears slowly fell as she began filing the order for the group of undeserving recipients of Brightmoon’s most sought after scholarship. The First Ones Scholarship was designed to go to the most outstanding and promising students in each faculty of the university. However, the once honoured scholarship had become plagued with influential parents and was now synonymous with privilege and nepotism. Large donations were regularly made for influential figures little ‘princesses’ to be bestowed the prestigious scholarship. Catra could not fault those wealthy guardians who secured a future for their children. Anyone who received this scholarship was practically guaranteed a job straight out of university with this glowing seal of approval on their CV. 

“Order up for arrow boy and sparkles” Catra yelled from behind the machine, forgetting the actual names of her customers. Placing her two creations down on the countertop, careful not to disturb the phallic coffee art atop a certain shimmery patron’s cappuccino. 

The barista turned around gingerly as she heard a loud scoff from the glitter adorned customer, a smile full of pride of her at her artistic prowess found itself plastered on Catra’s face as her tail swayed in utter satisfaction. She wasted no time making her next patrons tea, purposefully spacing the orders so she could hopefully get to witness some amazing muscles up close. 

“Peppermint tea for...'' Catra called out, delighted to see the angular jawline of the blonde with deep blue eyes turn and head perk up, meaning she didn’t have to try and remember her name. 

The barista found her tail once again curling around her thigh, her eyes trailing the full of the girl; watching as this woman with the frame of a warrior goddess walked surprisingly timidly to the counter. Catra reached out to give her definitely not crush her tea. Their hands grazed each other, a spark of electricity ran through the cat-girl as her fur stood on end and ears perked up. 

“Oh….. sorry” soothed the incredibly hot stranger. 

A delicate smile across the toned girls lips emerged, that of which had flustered the cat-girl barista who only caught a quick glance of before her eyes rocketed downwards. For the third time today a deep red blush was once again painted across Carta’s freckled cheeks as she slowly clutched her upright tail to her body. She looked up slowly to see those deep blue eyes staring into her own gold and teal mismatched irises filled with deep concern. Catra was lost in them until she realised a minute had passed in her state of utter gay panic and she hadn’t said anything. 

“Be careful, you’re really hot” 

“Um, thanks?” 

“Urgh- no! I mean the tea, y-you might burn your tongue” 

“Oh thanks, see you around Catra” 

Catra imploded as her definitely definitely not crush walked away, her hands reached up over her ears as she crouched behind the counter, tail wrapping around her body tucked into a ball. 

How could she have said that. “You're really hot”. She may as well have just knelt down on one knee to this incredibly hot stranger. Scorpia found her 5 minutes later still in the same small ball, crouched behind the coffee machine. 

“You ok Wildcat?” she questioned delicately. 

Catra peered up, head racing with thoughts of muscles, blue eyes, golden hair and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. A sound so soft it could have almost been a whisper escaped the flustered felines lips, 

“No”.  
**\-------------------------------**

Criminology lectures somehow made even less sense to Catra that night in the dimly lit lecture halls. Even after her last class for the evening she was still deeply vexed. Thus, she found herself at midnight on the roof of the Mystacor Library, earphones firmly in her fluffy ears blasting her favourite tunes, humming, and sometimes singing along to them contently. She was silhouetted by moonlight, perched on the edge of the three-story building, legs over hanging the intricate architecture of the library. Her tail swished along to the beat as a cool breeze swept passed her, causing her to clutch her leather jacket closer to her slender frame. 

The rooftop was the only place on campus that Catra could be alone and decompress after a long day. And by god did she need to decompress after her interaction with probably the hottest girl she had ever met. The obvious definition under her shirt, the graceful smile and of course those alluring blue eyes could not worm their way out of Catra’s thoughts. This mystery goddess also somehow knew her name and too top it off she had made a complete and utter fool of herself. “You’re really hot”, arghhh why couldn’t she form proper sentences? She never got giddy over anyone, ever. Catra tilted her head back to look up at the cloud covered sky and let out a loud exasperated sigh into the dark abyss. Hopefully, she could sleep this off and feel better in the morning. 

**\-------------------------------**

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

“The fuck is that noise?” Catra thought as she was abruptly woken up from her sleep by a loud metallic grating. She slowly rolled over and reached for her phone, checking the time before gingerly rolling back over into her snug cocoon of hopes and dreams. 

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Catra’s eyes snapped open, recognising the noise as her blender; the one kitchen appliance she owned. Pure rage flooded Catra as it dawned on her that her new roommate had woken her up at 8am. Way too fucking early. She practically leaped out of bed, not bothering to change out of her oversized band t-shirt she wore as pajamas and swung open her door, stalking down the hallway towards the kitchen. Her feet stomped as she neared the end of the hallway, she peered around the corner; spying a mass figure she could make out as her new roommate, hunched over the blender filled with some green concoction swirling inside.  
Catra rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

“Hey!” Catra tried once, the figure didn’t seem to hear her over the loud rumbles of the blender. 

“HEY!!” Catra growled, agitated from her disrupted sleep. 

“CAN YOU FUCKING NOT MAKE A SMOOTHIE AT 8AM?!”, Catra screamed over the noise, clearly fucking pissed and in no mood to talk. The unidentified mass quickly shut off the blender and turned around, a puzzled look across her face. 

“SOME PEOPLE ARE--”, her mismatched eyes began to focus mid sentence. Her tone quickly fading as she recognised the woman in front of her.  
“Trying to……. Sleep…….” 

Staring back at Catra was one incredibly hot stranger, wearing a sports bra and shorts, chiselled abs on display, loose strands of golden blonde hair stuck to her face, a slightly confused and inquisitive yet delicate smile across her angular face. For the second time in 24 hours Catra had found herself staring into the most alluring blue eyes she had ever seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I stream a couple days on my tiktok about writing this fic if you ever want to check that out. Jordon (@jordzthelord )also did some really amazing art and helped me so much when writing and everything. Thank you so much. Also thanks to my friends for reading and giving me advice. 
> 
> I couldn't work out how to embed the images in the work but here are the link:  
> Catra: https://imgur.com/a/endxhZd  
> Adora: https://imgur.com/a/lwbIo2s


End file.
